Entendimiento
by Ciann
Summary: LOST CANVAS. Entonces lo supo, como una ventisca, como un suspiro, como un airecito cálido que le envolvió el cuerpo, como un pom, pom, pom de su corazón. Regulus x Yato


Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas (TLC) **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a Shiori Teshirogi. Saint Seiya a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai. Shota.

Pareja/Personajes: Regulus de Leo x Yato de Unicornio

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

Escribí este delirio para el mini concurso del club de este par, somos como cinco personas, pero somos muy pero muy machosos, para los interesados: Facebook (El link para llegar a ese lugar místico & mágico pueden pedírmelo por un mensaje privado).

En esta ocasión el gatito griego copión preferido de todos los tiempos, tiene como trece años, por lo mismo intenté mantener lo infantil de sus pensamientos.

Espero que disfruten de este delirio.

* * *

Entendimiento

Había demasiadas cosas que no comprendía, para ser sinceros, pero desconocer el significado de _esa_ en particular le causaba cierto malestar. Un curioso malestar, dulcecito, agradable, cálido y calientito, _pero un poco doloroso_.

A veces en el estomago, pero unas cuantas en el pecho y cerca del corazón. Hasta llegó a creer que de no tratarse de un tipo de locura muy particular, sin lugar a dudas sería porque estaba terriblemente enfermo. Aunque, por supuesto, no sabía con exactitud cómo, dónde ni de qué. Él mismo siempre se había considerado como una persona muy sana, papá lo hacía correr descalzo por todas partes y ni en invierno se engripaba.

Un día, sin embargo, lo supo. Es como esa clase de cosas que simplemente sabes porque una lucecita en tu cabeza se enciende como una luciérnaga, de pronto, sin previo aviso ni preliminar advertencia. Es como la mirada que le dio Sísifo de Sagitario la primera vez que lo vio. En esa ocasión Regulus supo que el sujeto sabía algo que él ciertamente no, porque sus ojos azules (Un poquitín parecidos a los suyos y en esto Regulus no había reparado hasta que había tenido ese pensamiento en particular) parecieron destellar algo que él no alcanzó a descifrar.

Fue así más o menos cómo lo entendió, pero no tanto. Fue distinto, diferente y particular. Fue un pensamiento que tuvo, _solamente suyo_.

El día en que lo descubrió estaban sentados en un prado cercano al santuario, después de escaparse de la barraca de los postulantes a bronce, porque no tenían ganas de dormir, ni de permanecer despiertos mirando el techo de paja para tratar de averiguar en dónde, esta vez, la araña había hecho su telaraña.

Entonces Yato le preguntó, recuerda, cómo eran las estrellas en dónde él solía vivir. En verdad eran preciosas, no cabía duda de ello, porque destilaban una luz particular, una que en el cielo griego parecían perder demasiado deprisa. También concedían deseos cuando se caían. Tal vez un par de veces se le cumplieron algunos, pero no estaba seguro… E iba a decirle esas y un montón de cosas más, de no ser porque no pudo.

Estaba congelando como en el polo norte, pero él sólo parecía sentir la imperiosa necesidad de estar cerca de Yato. La punta de su dedo pulgar rozó sin querer - o quizá sí queriendo, pero eso sí nunca lo supo- la mano del otro muchacho. El corazón comenzó a palpitarle deprisa y las mejillas se le pusieron calientes. Le dolió el estomago. Tenía ganas de vomitar. Tal vez no estaba enfermo. Tal vez eran gases, grandes gases. Inmensos, como el cielo allá arriba de sus cabezas.

Yato se sobresaltó un tanto, pero no lo suficiente como para apartar su mano, por lo que volviéndose a mirarle, le preguntó si acaso le sucedía algo y paff, de pronto lo supo.

_De golpe_, como cuando solía caerse de la colina. Fue como una ventisca, como un suspiro, como un airecito cálido que le envolvió el cuerpo, como un pom, pom, pom de su corazón.

Entonces repitió, en un susurró, mientras sus mejillas se ponían más rojas y su respiración se volvía caliente…

"_Estoy enamorado_."

Yato no alcanzó a escucharlo.

* * *

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, unicornios & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


End file.
